Growing closer
by dajwoh
Summary: A one shot about a day in the life of Emily and JJ.


"Jennifer, could you come help me please?" I pad over towards the room where my wife's voice rings out from. I peek my head in and I cover my mouth in an attempt not to start laughing out loud at the image before me. There she is, my lovely wife. My badass, cool and collected wife looking.. Well the best way to put it is disheveled. She's still in her pajamas and tank top, her gorgeous jet black hair is all over the place and she's looking quite stressed out at not being able to perform the task at hand.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Emily looks up at me like she's never been happier to see me.

"I can't get her to keep her clothes on. I put them on her and turn my back for like two seconds and their off again!" she almost shrieks and pulls on her hair in frustration and I bite my fist as I look down and there she goes again, wiggling out of her clothes. I point towards the bed and Emily looks down to see that she's been unsuccessful yet again to dress our daughter. Emily looks almost close to tears and my laughing stops and I step towards the bed and gently rub Emily's back, lean in to give her a loving kiss on the cheek and gently push her out of the way so I can try my luck. Emily disappears into our bedroom as I look down at the grinning 2 year old before me.

"You're gonna give your mama grey hair, baby" I say with a gentle smile as I tickle her tummy and she giggles and try to squirm away.

"Come on baby, let's get you dressed okay?" I receive a nod in reply as I try to pull her clothes back on.

A couple of minutes later I carry a clothed little girl into our bedroom where Emily is sitting against the headboard reading. She puts her book down and smiles as she sees us.

"You finally got her dressed, huh?" she asks and I nod and sit down next to her. I think our little girl is forgiven for trying to give her mama grey hair as she crawls out of my lap and to get to Emily and leans up to give her a big wet kiss on the cheek. I shuffle closer to my girls, lay my head on Emily's shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment. I hear them giggling next to me and I know that yeah she's definitely forgiven.

After a very relaxed Sunday morning with lounging in bed I'm downstairs doing the washing up from lunch when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it" I call to Emily as I make my way towards the door.

I open the door and come face to face with a bubbly red-haired Garcia who has me in a bear hug before I can even say hello.

"Hey Pen. Not that I'm happy to see you but what was that for?" I ask her as she finally lets me go.

"Well you told me Friday that you had something to tell me but then you left without telling me what it was and I simply couldn't wait till Monday." She says in one breath and I can't help but laugh. Before I have time to answer her, little feet come scurrying up to us and a little someone attaches herself to Garcia's right leg. Garcia looks down and smiles at her favorite niece.

"Hey precious. You being good to your mommies?" Garcia asks as she strokes her hair. She merely nods and runs of as fast as she came.

"Still not saying much, huh?" She asks me.

"She's just a bit shy you know that" I reply and gesture for her to come sit with me on the couch.

I glance in the playroom next to the living room to see my girls sitting together on the floor playing before I sit down next to Garcia. We sit and just talk about what we have been up to during the weekend before she comes back to the question she wants answered.

"So what, wh-wh-what were you gonna tell me?" Garcia says whilst almost bouncing up and down.

Before I even have time to open my mouth to reply a flash of blonde hair runs past the living room table. Wearing.. Absolutely nothing, like the day she was born. After comes my lovely wife who on a day like this, really has the patience of a saint. Me and Garcia start laughing, cause really what else is there to do?

"Jessica, come back here, please!" Emily calls out as she reaches out to scoop the little girl up who's giggling like a maniac. "What is it with you not wearing any clothes, young lady?" She asks Jessica giving her a kiss on the cheek. Whilst watching them I without realizing, lightly touch my stomach and apparently it doesn't go unnoticed by Garcia.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" She asks in a surprisingly calm voice. I hear a squeal of laughter from the next room and I lightly nod my head yes to her question.

"How did you know?" I ask her.

"Well the last week you have been walking around with this almost serene look on your face and I just kinda figured it was the doing of the lovely Mrs. Prentiss, but then Wednesday when Derek brought us all back coffees after lunch I saw you pouring yours out and I started wondering."

I let out a chuckle and shake my head. How did we ever think we could keep this from Garcia for very long?

"All week just the smell of coffee made me want to throw up and I didn't even realize at first till I told Emily and she got me a pregnancy test. We found out Thursday." I say as once again lightly touch my stomach.

"Wow I'm so happy for you guys" Garcia says and reaches over to give me one armed hug.

"Thank you Penny, we're so excited. Not that Jessica isn't enough, we both love her more than anything but we both want more kids."

"I know sweetie, I think it would be awesome for Jessica for have a couple of little siblings to play with" She says with a big grin on her face.

Next thing I know my wife comes padding in with a sad look on her face with our daughter on her hip, not naked this time but not wearing more than a pull-up.

"Jennifer can you give it a try? Whatever I say to her today she just won't keep her clothes on" She hands over a smiling Jessica and Garcia takes the opportunity to engulf Emily and a bone crushing hug and her voice goes so high I only catch the words baby and mama. I chuckle at her antics and I look over at Jessica who's looking very amused at what's going on in front of us. "I think mama has had enough playing for today, be mommy's good girl and put some clothes on will you please, pretty please?" I say as I tickle her. She nods her head in understanding, let's out a little squeal, I set her down on the floor and runs off in the direction of her room.

I look over and Emily is still in Garcia's grasp and I gently pry her hands off from my wife.

"Okay Pen, please don't hug my poor wife to death. I love her way to much to be able to live without her!" I say trying to sound dramatic but it only makes the three of us break out in laughter.

"But seriously you guys I'm beyond happy for you" Garcia tells us as Emily wraps her arms around me from the side of me and plants a wet kiss on cheek with a proud smile on her face. I can feel a blush forming on my face which is silly seeing as this is hardly the first time she kisses me in front of Garcia.

My darling wife decides to spare me from further embarrassment and asks Garcia to put on some coffee. Garcia goes off to the kitchen and Emily steps behind me and puts her hands on my stomach.

"So what's with the blushing huh, gorgeous?" She teases me and gently rubs her nose against my cheek. I can't help but feel like a teenager around her at times, like I'm falling in love with her all over again.

"I don't" I say shyly as I turn in her arms and clasp my hands together behind her neck and tug her mouth down towards mine. We kiss for only a minute or two before little feet run towards us and Jessica attaches herself to Emily's leg. I let my arms fall to my sides and Emily looks down towards Jessica's smiling face and she bursts out laughing at what she sees. She's wearing clothes this time, pants and a t-shirt that's on backwards and inside out.

Emily lifts her up and peppers her face with kisses and tells her what a good job she did dressing herself and the proud smile on her face is just the most adorable thing ever.

We spent another two hours sitting on the couch talking with Garcia before she went home.

That night we laid together in bed cuddling like every night with Emily doing her new favorite pastime, drawing patterns on my stomach with her fingers.

"So how is she doing tonight?" Emily asks me, breaking me out of my thoughts whilst playing with her hair.

"How is who doing?" I question.

"The baby of course" She answers me.

"How do you know it's a girl?" I ask her with a smirk on my face.

"I just know. I knew last time didn't I?" She says knowing smile.

"Yeah yeah, rub in why don't you" I say and poke her in the ribs.

"She's doing just fine honey. Still letting mommy get nauseous when smelling coffee but she's doing good." I tell her and kiss her forehead.

"We should get some sleep, we have to get up early for work in the morning" she tells me and I cover my mouth to try to keep a yawn from escaping, with no luck and I nod my head.

Emily bends down and kisses my still flat stomach and I reach over to turn off the lights before she gives me my goodnight kiss. I let myself be claimed by sleep as I feel the safety of Emily's arms holding me tight.

The end.

* * *

Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
